Mi Tormenta Favorita: Despejando Cielos
by alexis.fragaa
Summary: Tras la tragedia que viven Kendall y Logan, esta ultima tormenta viene con malos resultados, complicaciones que tal vez no logrem superar esta vez y cielos que no se despejen de la mejor manera.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Aparentes cielos despejados Parte 1

 **Estoy de vuelta trayendoles la ultima parte de mi tormenta favorita espero y disfruten esta nueva etapa, sera muy corta pero tendra sin duda el gran final que se merece ;) :***

POV Logan

Ver como de aquel lago hecho hielo sacaban a Kendall completamñente morado me lleno de dolor corri hasta los paramedicos buscando explicaciones, buscando respuestas pero nadie me decia nada solo murmuraban, lo subieron a la ambulancia trate de ir con el pero me lo impidieron. Cuando llegue al hospital vi como entraban con mi Kendall aun dormido y con ese horrible color en su piel, entre al hospital y vi como lo subian trate de entrar con ellos pero volvieron a impedirmelo; todo esto me ponia los nervios de punta, como desearia que todo esto fuera mas que un sueño.

-Logan ¿Que sucedio?- decia un alterado Sr. Knight entrando a la sala de espera

-No lo se no me han dicho nada desde lo trajeron unicamente me dicen que espere- dije frustrado

-¿Pero como fue que Kendall termino en el hospital- decia angustiado

Le conte lo sucedido y no pude evitar sentirme mal por no haber podido evitar nada.

-Familiares de Kendall Knight- dijo uno de los doctores entrando a la sala de espera

-Yo soy su padre- dijo el Robert levantandose de su lugar rapidamente

-Y yo su novio- dije imitando al Sr. Knight

-Escuchen, lo que les dire no es facil pero Kendall sufrio de hipotermia al estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua; estamos tratando de estabilizar su temperatura ademas para prevenir cualquier complicacion debimos inducirle un coma, no quiero asustarlos pero deben prepararse para lo peor esto no es un caso sencillo- dijo el doctor serio

No pude mas y cai al suelo envuelto en llanto; acabo de perder a mi papá y no puedo perder a Kendall tambien, no puedo si lo pierdo a el me moriria.

POV Kendall

No se donde estoy antes de llegar a aquella luz de pronto todo se volvio oscuro, esta rodeado de nada y sentia mucho frio.

-!Hola¡ ¿Hay alguien ahi?- dije desconcertado

-Hola de nuevo Kendall- oi una voz conocida supuse que era mi abuela de nuevo

-¿Abuela? ¿Eres tu?- pregunte

-No Kendall soy yo el papá de Logan-

-¿Joe? ¿Puedes decirme donde estoy y porque esta todo oscuro?- pregunte aun confundido

Supuse que estaba en el limbo de nuevo pero queria saber el porque tanta oscuridad.

-Estas en el limbo Kendall y la razon de la oscuridad es que esta vez estuviste a un paso de la muerte y de una horrible muerte pero no te preocupes pronto regresara la luz- dijo con voz dulce

POV Logan

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Kendall esta en coma; cada dia me despierto esperando su llamada, esperando que esto solo sea un mal sueño, esperandolo aqui siempre a su lado.

-Toma hijo te traje un cafe- dijo mi madre entrando a la habitacion de Kendall

-Gracias mamá- dije con una sonrisa de lado

Mamá ha tenido que venir al hospital para unos chequeos desde lo sucedido con Camille gracias a que esa loca la golpeo en la cabeza para arrebatarle a los bebés el dia de la boda, al menos asi puedo estar al pendiente de su salud.

-¿Como esta tu herida?- pregunte preocupado

-El doctor dice que solo un mes mas de chequeos, Logan creo que debes ir a casa un momento, necesitas descansar no te preocupes por Kendall yo me quedo aqui con el- dijo comprensiva

-No lo se mamá, que tal si despierta y no estoy aqui- dije preocupado

-No te preocupes aun dormido, sabes que si despierta y no te ve el sabria que siempre estuviste aqui- dijo tranquilizandome

Acepte a regañadientes pero debia aceptarlo si necesito al menos 15 minutos de descanso en una cama comoda y ademas vaya que necesito un buen baño.

POV Kendall

Llevo no se cuanto tiempo caminando por esta playa llena de luz siempre con el Sr. Mitchell a mi lado.

-¿No hay otro lugar a donde ir? Esta playa es linda pero ya la hemos recorrido muchas veces- dije fastidiado

-El limbo puede ser lo que tu gustes pues al estar en coma forma parte de tu subconciente, claro que tu mente decide quedarse en el lugar que mejores recuerdos le traiga o en el que se sienta mas comoda- decia con sabiduria.

Al oir eso un leve tono rosado subio a mis mejillas pues recuerdo aquel romantico momento con Logan en la playa.

-¿Y no hay algo para pasar el tiempo? No se musica, television- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Pues ya se puedes observar tus recuerdos e incluso los de aquellas personas cuya conexion contigo sea lo suficientemente fuerte, puedes ver incluso el futuro- decia tranquilo

-¿Y puedo traer a alguien? Alguien que ya murio por supuesto- dije curioso

-No tengo idea jamas habia tratado de hacer eso- dijo pensativo

Con todas mis fuerzas comence a tratar de pensar en mi abuelita, pero nada sucedio.

-No te desanimes Kendall, por lo que me informaron el tiempo de tu abuela para poder estar en el limbo no se da a diario, es decir no puede acompañarte siempre la misma persona a menos que sea un limbo del que no lograras salir- dijo con sabiduria

-¿Como supo que llamaba a mi abuela? ¿Acaso lee mis pensamientos?- pregunte confundido

-Si asi es, si logras concentrarte lo suficiente puedes escuchar los pensamientos y antes de que lo preguntes si, escuche sobre tu momento con Logan en la playa- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Yo solo me sonroje, de pronto todo comenzo a moverse como si se tratara de un terremoto, de la nada todo se volvio oscuridad nuevamente y pronto al final de toda esa oscuridad se lograba apreciar una luz.

-¿Que sucede?- dije con un poco de miedo

-Me temo Kendall que tu espera termino ya no despertaras- decia entristecido

De pronto Joe desaparecio y yo por inercia comence a caminar hacia aquella luz.

POV Logan

Entro lo mas rapido que puedo, mamá llamo al parecer Kendall entro en crisis.

-¿Sr. Knight que pasa?- dije asustado

-Lo siento Logan ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer- dijo rompiendo en llanto

-No, eso no es posible- dije y entre corriendo a la habitacion donde Kendall estaba

Los doctores trataban de sacarme pero me aferre a la cama, me aferre a Kendall.

-Por favor Kendall no me dejes, te necesito, yo sin ti me muero- dije rompiendo en llanto -Por favor Ken no te vayas- dije tomando su mano

La maquina que media sus signos vitales emitia un ruido que decia que el jamas volveria, pero esa maquina se equivocaba y si no era asi; aun arriesgandome a perderlo le quite el respirador de sus boca, si lo iba a perder al menos le daria un ultimo beso.

POV Kendall

Pronto senti como mis pasos se aceleraban y de pronto algo me arrastro hacia atras, frente a mi aquella oscuridad se desvanecia.

POV Logan

Al terminar el beso me alejo de el y solo mantengo su mano junto a la mia, esta vez lo perdi y para siempre; pronto aquella maquina que muestra sus signos vitales cambia su sonido y esta vez me da una esperanza, veo despertar a Kendall, limpio mis lagrimas esperando que aclare su vista y sin soltar su mano.

-¿Quien eres tu?- me dice con una cara de total desconcierto como si en su vida me hubiera visto antes.

Yo solo suelto su mano y caigo de rodillas al suelo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Aparentes cielos despejados parte 2

 **Espero esten disfrutando la ultima parte por cierto solo quedan 3 capitulos para terminar esta ultima parte :* asi que pronto sabran el gran final de Kogan**

POV Logan

-Al parcer sufre Amnesia Selectiva por el traumatismo sufrido en el accidente, lo que sucede es que su mente te asocia con lo sucedido y reprimio todo recuerdo bueno sobre ti, tal vez con el tiempo y ciertas terapias logre recordarte pero aun asi Logan debes prepararte porque puede que no te vuelva a recordar- las palabras del doctor resonaban en mi mente

No podia dejar de pensar en que tal vez Kendall jamas me recuerde y tal vez jamas vuelva a amarme como yo lo amo a el; todos pueden visitarlo sabiendo que los recordara al instante pero cada vez que me ve pareciera que vio a un perfecto extraño.

POV Kendall

He recibido visitas todo el dia desde Jo y Carlos hasta Lucy y Jett, Javier y James ademas de ese chico Logan, creo que asi se llama todos me han dicho cosas sobre el, al parecer era mi novio y lo amaba mucho pero por mas que trato no lo recuerdo.

-¿Como estas Ken?- preguntaba mi padre desde la puerta de la habitacion del hospital

-Bien, he estado tratando de recordar a ese chico Logan pero no puedo, cada vez que busco en mi cabeza algo sobre el solo esta su nombre y cosas sobre su mamá y la relacion que tiene contigo- dije un poco frustrado

-No debes exigirte tanto, el doctor dijo que debes descansar y esperar a que los recuerdos vengan solos- dijo tranquilo

Yo solo me quede pensativo y me recoste, de verdad sera ese Logan tan importante para mi? Supongo que si lo olvide debe haber alguna razon.

POV Logan

-¿Como lo vieron?- le pregunte a Jo y a Carlos mientras entraban a su recamara

Mejor pero por mas que hablamos de ti no tiene idea de quien eres- dijo Jo frunciendo el ceño

-De verdad lo sentimos Logan- decia Carlos

-Yo lo siento aun mas no entiendo porque cuando estamos a punto de por fin estar juntos alguien se atraviesa en nuestro camino es como si nuestra vida fuera una eterna tormenta- dije frustrado

-Sabes lo mejor que puedes hacer para que Kendall te recuerde sin forzar todo es reescribir su historia tal vez si vuelva a suceder todo lo bueno que sucedio cuando se conocieron, el pueda recordarte otra vez- dijo Carlos neutro

Jo y yo intercambiamos miradas, no es que Carlos sea bobo pero no siempre se le ocurren buenas ideas.

-Jamas pense decir esto pero eso es una gran idea Carlitos- dije burlesco

El solo entrcerro sus ojos de forma acusatoria, Jo y yo solo reimos despues de eso puse en marcha aquel plan, les dije que el primer dia que Kendall regrese a la escuela lo hagan ir caminando despues de todo chocando con el mientras iba de regreso a su casa y yo a la escuela fue como todo comenzo.

POV Kendall

Una semana ha pasado desde mi salida del hospital, hoy es mi primer dia de escuela debo confesar que me siento un poco nervioso ademas hoy ocurrio algo rarisimo Carlos y Jo insistieron en que caminara a la escuela sin darme alguna explicacion logica unicamente la excusa de que el aire fresco me haria bien, todo esto me parece un deja vu; un dia soleado con el viento soplando fuertemente y yo caminando por la acera, pronto escucho sonar mi telefono dentro de la mochila, comienzo a rebuscar entre mis cosas pero me es imposible encontrarlo, de pronto siento un golpe que hace que todas mis cosas caigan al suelo.

-Lo siento debi tener mas cuidado- decia un chico de mediana estatura con anteojos

-No te disculpes, yo debi tener mas cuidado- dije disculpandome

-Dejame ayudarte- dijo aquel chico amablemente

-No te preocupes, yo puedo...- dije pero cuando me di cuenta aquel chico estaba levantando mis libros

Inmediatamente me dispuse a ayudarlo despues de todo eran mis cosas. Al terminar solo nos quedamos mirando unos momentos y despues nos presentamos me dijo que su nombre era Dustin y de casualidad tambien asistia a Gibson y que era nuevo, me ofreci a acompañarlo y el acepto, no deje de sentir un gran deja vu por todo lo sucedido.

POV Normal

A lo lejos un entristecido Logan observaba a ambos chicos, perdiendo todas sus esperanzas puede que con el fuera de la vida de Kendall aquel chico ocupe su lugar.-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Decisiones

 **Holi :)) bueno ya nos acercamos mas al final de esta historia espero este capitulo les guste :***

POV Kendall

Ese chico Dustin es muy agradable, hay algo en el que de cierta forma me agrada, han pasado tres meses desde que lo conoci y en ese corto tiempo hemos logrado volvernos grandes amigos sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por Logan ha hecho de todo para que mis recuerdos sobre el regresen pero nada ha sucedido sigo sin tener rastro de el en mi memoria; tal vez si no lo recuerdo es porque no debe tener mucha relevancia como los demas dicen o si?

POV Logan

Bien ya he hecho de todo porque Kendall me recuerde pero nada funciona, tal vez sea hora de rendirme y aceptar que debo estar fuera de su vida para siempre.

-Logan ¿En que piensas?- decia Carlos sentandose a mi lado

-En que tal vez sea hora de rendirme con Kendall tal vez todo esto es una señal de que lo nuestro no debia ser- dije frustrado

-Entiendo tu frustracion pero no creo que debas rendirte tan rapido aun debe quedar algo por hacer, porque no le escribes una cancion y le llevas serenata, eso podria funcionar ¿no crees?- decia Carlos comprensivo

-La verdad es que no es mala idea, por cierto tengo que irme quede de encontrarme con James para hablar con el- dije apresurado

-¿Con James? ¿Para hablar de que?- pregunto Carlos confundido

-No lo se exactamente solo me dijo que tenia algo que ver con el caso de Dak y mas que nada voy por que me da curiosidad, bueno nos vemos- dije saliendo de la pista de hielo

POV Kendall

-Kendall ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- decia Dustin un tanto nervioso

-Claro preguntame lo que quieras- dije amable

-Bueno lo que sucede es que desde hace tiempo me he sentido atraido por alguien y queria saber como decirselo porque tengo miedo a ser rechazado- decia aumentando su nerviosismo

-Bueno pues solo dicelo y si te rechaza se estaria perdiendo una gran oportunidad sin duda tu eres un gran chico- dije sonriendo

-Me gustas Kendall, tal vez es muy pronto pero me gustaria que inciaramos una relacion- dijo de golpe

Yo me quede callado; estaba un poco sorprendido por aquella declaracion, no sabia que decir, no es que Dustin no sea guapo es que no se si siento lo mismo que el; digo me parece un gran chico pero no lo se.

-Lo sabia nunca debi decir nada, entiendo si no qui...-dijo cabizbajo y entristecido

-No es eso Dus lo que sucede es que creo que tal vez deba pensarlo un poco- dije interrumpiendolo

Eso parecio tranquilizarlo, llegamos a su casa y el bajo de mi auto, yo arranque de nuevo tenia mucho que pensar.

POV Logan

Esto de la composicion no es tan dificil, creo que sera suficiente con el coro por el momento, Kendall se llevara una gran sorpresa esta noche.

POV Kendall

No puedo concentrarme no tengo idea si quiera de como termine la tarea si solo me la pase pensando en Dustin, no estoy enamorado de el pero me es imposible evitar pensar en lo lindo que es, tal vez solo estoy confundiendo cariño con algun otro sentimiento y eso no seria justo; me tumbe en mi cama mirando el techo y solte un gran suspiro todo esto es dificil, por un lado esta Logan de quien no tengo recuerdos de haber sentido algo y en realidad no creo sentir algo por el ahora, mientras que por otro lado esta Dustin quien mueve no se que dentro de mi.

Miro el reloj, son casi las doce ni siquiera me di cuenta como paso tan rapido el tiempo, me disponia a dormir cuando de pronto escuche ruidos que venian de fuera de la casa corri a la ventana y ahi estaba Logan.

POV Logan

Bien aqui voy solo una nota mas y comienza la cancion:

Llegaste a mi mundo sin avisar poco a poco comenzaste a enamorar mi corazon algo paso entre los dos y pronto vinieron las tormentas dejandome sin ti esta veeez

Te pido no me abandones aqui afuera en el olvido te pido llevame contigo no me dejes ir atame a ti recuerdame, recuerdame

Vi la cara de Kendall, solo sonreia dulcemente, no espere mas y le pedi que bajara, lo cual hizo cuidadosamente.

-¿Y que te parecio?- pregunte ansioso

-Muy linda, gracias- dijo amable

-¿Aun no recuerdas nada sobre nuestro amor?- pregunte un poco desepcionado

-Logan lo siento pero aun no hay nada sobre esos recuerdos- dijo un poco frustrado-Escucha se que tratas de hacerme recordar pero los unicos recuerdos que tengo sobre ti, son contigo haciendome sufrir, de mi intentando suicidarme por ti y tal vez eso sea una señal Logan- decia decidido

-Una señal ¿Sobre que?- pregunte temeroso de la respuesta

-De que tal vez sea mejor no recordarte, por lo que recuerdo juntos solo nos causamos problemas y eso solo nos daña creo que esto es lo mejor para ambos- dijo un tanto serio

-Pero...- no supe que decir

-Lo lamento Logan, adios- dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y despues regreso dentro de su casa

Yo hice lo mismo, al llegar a casa me encerre a llorar en mi habitacion, si Kendall estaba decidido ya no habia mas que hacer; todo estaba acabado yo jamas volveria a ser parte de su vida y creo que tal vez sea lo mejor, creo que esta tormenta ninguno de las dos pudo superarla.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Planeando Futuros

 **Hello again! Espero disfruten este capitulo :* gracias por leerme por cierto cometi un error y quedan dos capitulos mas ;)**

POV Kendall

Ayudar a planear la boda de Johanna y mi padre sera una perfecta distraccion para todo el drama en mi vida, me duele lo sucedido con Logan porque lo lastime pero en realidad entre ambos ya nada podia suceder.

-¿Kendall estas bien?- decia Johanna preocupada

-Si ¿Porque?- dije despistado

-Bueno porque te he estado preguntando sobre la manteleria y la vajilla desde hace 10 minutos y no contestas- decia un poco risueña

-Lo siento es que no dormi muy bien- dije con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Seguro es solo eso? ¿O tiene algo que ver con mi hijo?- dijo suspicaz

Dude un poco sobre contarle lo sucedido pero al final lo hice.

-Mmm Kendall no debes dudar sobre las decisiones que tomas escucha tanto tu como Logan son lo suficientemente maduros para saber que no todo es para siempre y dadas las circunstancias en este caso tal vez la distancia sea lo mejor- decia comprensiva

Yo no dije nada solo sonreia amablemente, lo que decia tenia mucho sentido, despues de eso continuamos con los preparativos

POV Logan

Estaba reuniendome con James en la cafeteria de la escuela espero no me deje plantado como ayer.

-Lamento el retraso Logan- dijo disculpandose

-Bueno al menos hoy si apareciste- dije ironico

-Si tambien lamento eso pero no asisti a nuestra cita porque estaba consiguiendo algo que debia mostrarte y termine tan tarde que olvide llamarte- decia apenado

-¿Y que debias mostrarme que no podia esperar?- dije confundido

-Sera mejor que me acompañes- dijo tomandome del brazo y jalandome hasta su auto

Despues de unos minutos aparcamos frente a la casa de Dak

-¿La casa de Dak?- dije aun mas confundido

-Asi es- dijo bajando del auto -Vamos tenemos que entrar- dijo abriendo mi puerta

Yo solo lo segui aumentando mi confusion.

-James ya he estado aqui mil veces ¿Que quieres mostrarme?-

-Algo que va a hacerte sentir escalofrios- dijo serio

Al entrar a casa de Dak todo se veia lugubre, segui a James escaleras arriba hasta el atico, al entrar efectivamente senti escalofrios.

-¿Que es todo esto?- pregunte consternado

-La vida de Dak en sus ultimos meses, antes de que lo ingresaran al psiquiatrico- dijo serio

Toda aquella habitacion estaba cubierta por fotografias mias, de Kendall y de nuestros padres, de Carlos y Jo al parecer nos vigiliba hasta cuando respirabamos, en la esquina estaba un panel que enfocaba distintos angulos de mi casa y la de Kendall.

-No puedo creerlo, instalo camaras ¿Cuando?- dije atonito

-No lo se con certeza pero al parcer busco el momento indicado para hacerlo, por cierto ¿Conoces a los padres de Dak?- pregunto inquisitivo

-No, siempre que lo visitaba al parecer sus padres estaban de viaje- dije aun consternado

-Bueno ahora sabemos que efectivamente se fueron a un viaje sin retorno porque encontramos sus cuerpos en congeladores dentro del cuarto de Dak, ademas de viejos diarios en los que describia como los mato y todo su dia a dia, la policia los esta examinando- dijo serio

Esto ultimo hizo que abriera mis ojos como platos y que mi quijada casi cayera al suelo, no podia creer.

Despues de todo lo que James me mostro fue dificil concentrarme en clases y mas al ver a Kendall y Dustin juntos cada segundo del dia.

POV Kendall

-No quiero parecer insistente Ken ¿Pero tienes una respuesta para mi?- decia Dustin curioso

-Escucha Dustin eres muy lindo eso no lo niego pero tal vez debamos conocernos un poco mas y entonces pueda darte una respuesta ¿Que opinas?- dije tranquilo

-Esta bien puedo esperar una eternidad si es necesario- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

Despues de eso caminamos juntos rumbo a nuestra siguiente clase, Dustin me abrazo por el hombro; espero poder aclarar lo que siento con el tiempo que pase con el.

*3 meses despues*

Creo que estoy listo para darle una respuesta a Dustin, espero que con esta decision todo salga bien.

-¿Que sucede Ken que es eso tan importante que debias decirme?- decia Dustin preocupado

-Ya tengo una respuesta para la pregunta que me hiciste y mi respuesta es si Dustin si quiero ser tu novio- dije sonriendo

El solo brinco feliz y se abalanzo sobre mi dandome un gran beso, yo solo podia sonreir.

POV Logan

-¿Como que te vas?- decia una sorprendia Jo

-Si asi como lo escuchas, me voy- dije seguro de mi

-¿A donde?- dijo aun atonita

-A California, hace meses meti una aplicacion para Cal-Arts y al parecer me aceptaron asi que para acoplarme me ire a California una semana antes de la graduacion- dije serio

-¿Lo escuchaste?- dijo mirando a Carlos que solo asintio -¿Y no diras o haras algo?- decia un poco frustrada

-¿Que puedo hacer? Es su decision- dijo serio lo cual frustro mas a Jo

-¿Y la boda de tu madre? ¿No piensas asistir? ¿Y la graduacion?-

-Puedo venir esos dias pero realmente no hay nada mas que me ate aqui, los quiero chicos pero realmente creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya; si debo empezar de nuevo que mejor que hacerlo lejos de lo que me lastima- dije serio

-Bueno si asi lo quieres- dijo resignada

Si Kendall jamas se acordara de mi lo mejor sera alejarme y olvidarlo yo tambien.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: De despedidas y recuerdos

 **Penultimo capitulo ;) Espero y les agrade este capitulo sin duda me entristece un poco que este llegando a su fin esta historia pero estoy muy agradecido con mis lectores :) Gracias y disfruten :***

*3 meses despues*

POV Kendall

No se que sucede, cada vez que beso a Dustin no puedo evitar sentir una especie de culpabilidad como si estuviera haciendole daño a alguien, eso me tiene muy mal.

-Kendall ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Jo entrando a mi habitacion

-Si ¿Porque preguntas?- dije fingiendo estabilidad

-Bueno porque llevo dias en los que te noto raro y a mi no puedes engañarme algo te pasa ¿Que es?- dijo insistente sentandose a mi lado

-Bueno es que no se que pasa cuando estoy con Dustin cada vez que lo beso no puedo evitar sentir una inexplicable sensacion de culpa- dije frustrado

-¿No crees que todo eso sea porque aunque no recuerdes nada tu subconciente te dice que estas dañando a Logan- dijo seria

-No lo se, sabes quisiera recordar todo pero no puedo, tal vez si pudiera todo seria mas facil- dije aun frustrado

-Porque no en lugar de escuchar a tu cabeza solo escuchas un momento a tu corazon, quiza el te de mejores respuestas- dijo tranquila -Bueno te dejo porque debo alimentar a mis bebes, piensa un poco en lo que te dije al menos antes de que Logan se vaya mañana- dijo y salio de mi habitacion

Odiaba cuando Jo tenia razon y mas cuando sabia que por mas que mi mente dijera que no debia recordar a Logan y lo dejara, mi corazon decia que lo recordara y que no lo dejara ir, creo que seguire el consejo de Jo, me levante y sali de casa corriendo tenia que hablar primero con Dustin y despues con Logan.

-¿Que sucede Ken que era tan importante?- decia un confundido Dustin

-Escucha se que lo que te dire tal vez te lastime o tal vez te preguntes el porque de esta decision pero..- decia hablando rapidamente

-Kendall no tienes que dar tantas vueltas para terminar conmigo- dijo sereno

-¿Que? ¿Como sabes?- dije atonito

-Bueno Kendall se que no estas comodo conmigo y despues que me contaste todo sobre no recordar a Logan supe que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar-

-Escucha yo...lo siento- dije culpable

-No debes disculparte Kendall, en el corazon no se manda, al menos se que podremos ser amigos- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Despues de eso me disculpe una vez mas y me despedi de el con un fuerte abrazo, ahora debia ir por Logan.

POV Logan

-¿Estas seguro de esto Logan?- me decia un inseguro James

-Mas seguro que nunca, no creo que sea bueno estar cerca de Kendall mientras el ya ni siquiera quiere recordarme- dije un poco melancolico

-Si ya lo tienes decidido creo que no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para cambiar tu opinion asi que buen viaje- dijo James con una sonrisa de lado

Despues de eso el decidio irse a casa y cuando yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo oi sonar un claxon a mi lado, era Kendall.

-¿Kendall? ¿Que haces aqui?- dije acercandome a su auto

-Sube despues te explico- dijo apresurado

Yo solo obedeci supuse que era algo importante, el condujo por media hora hasta llegar al mirador, ninguno de los dos decia nada.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-¿Que?- pregunte sorprendido

-Escucha se que parecera muy bipolar este cambio tan repentino pero no quiero que te vayas, se que no tengo todos esos recuerdos sobre ambos pero creo que podriamos reescribirlos juntos- dijo tranquilo

No se porque pero ambos comenzamos a acercarnos y tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta estabamos compartiendo un apasionado beso, pronto pasamos al asiento trasero de su auto, no hace falta que de los detalles pero esta noche me volvi a sentir tan unido a Kendall como antes.

POV Kendall

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse por mis ojos lo cual me hizo despertar, sin duda fue una de mis mejores noches comence a buscar a Logan pues no lo senti a mi lado, me vesti y baje del auto pero no habia señal de el, pronto vi una nota en mi parabrisas.

NOTA DE LOGAN:

Querido Kendall:

Anoche todo fue maravilloso y me hubiera gustado quedarme a reescribir nuestra historia pero ya lo dijiste tu una vez juntos solo nos hacemos daño y no me perdonaria que por estar juntos algo malo te sucediera de nuevo, adios, espero jamas me recuerdes para que esto no te lastime.

FIN NOTA DE LOGAN

Termine de leer con lagrimas en los ojos, fui un idiota, un verdadero idiota, rapidamente me subi al auto tome mi celular para llamarle a Jo necesitaba saber si Logan aun no se iba, por suerte tenia un mensaje de Jo diciendo que su autobus se iba en media hora y todos los detalles que necesitaba, acelere lo mas que pude, parecia mal augurio pero pronto comenzo a llover.

Y al contrario de traer malas nuevas el sonido de la lluvia me hizo recordar todos y cada uno de los besos con Logan y no solo eso, tambien cada momento romantico a su lado.

Llegue a la central de autobuses pregunte sobre aquel autobus, estaba a punto de arrancar, como pude logre entrar a donde se aparcan, corri buscando el autobus espero no sea tarde. Lo vi estaba a punto de subir al autobus.

-!LOGAN!-grite al aire, espero me escuche


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Eres Mi Tormenta Favorita

 **Y el dia llego les dejo aqui el ultimo capitulo :) quiero agradecerles a todod lod que leyeron la historia desde el principio a quienes me demostraron su apoyo y me dieron sus consejos mil gracias de verdad espero y el final sea de su agrado ;) :***

-!LOGAN!-grite al aire espero me escuche

Parece que funciono se detuvo, yo corri aun con mas fuerza.

-¿Kendall? ¿Que haces aqui?-dijo confundido

-No te puedes ir- dije agitado por tanto correr

-Pero ya te lo explique en la nota- decia triste

-No me importa, pase lo que pase siempre seras mi tormenta favorita- dije y lo bese

Una vez mas compartiamos un romantico beso bajo la lluvia, tal como nuestra primera reconciliacion.

-Parecera cursi pero la lluvia me devolvio todos los buenos recuerdos sobre ti, te amo Logan Mitchell- dije terminando el beso

-Te amo Kendall Knight- dijo y junto su frente con la mia

Creo que esta vez si es el final de nuestras desventuras, despues de eso ambos fuimos a casa, todos se sorprendieron al vernos llegar completamente empapados y se sorprendieron aun mas al vernos juntos, eso apesar de la tormenta dio pie a una gran celebracion.

*1 semana despues*

La graduacion llego y todo estuvo lleno de nostalgia y emotividad, ahora nos preparamos para la boda de papá y Johanna sera algo sencillo en el jardin de la casa; algunas cosas sucedieron en esta semana por ejemplo resulta que Lucy y Jett seran papás, Jo ya se puso a aconsejar a Lucy como si fuera una experta creo que mas que ayudarla la esta asustando mas.

Por otro lado Dustin comenzo a salir con James, lo cual me da gusto por ambos relamente hacen una gran pareja, Javier al fin se graduo y comenzara a dar clases apenas comience el nuevo año escolar.

Carlos y Jo estan mas felices que nunca con sus bebes y aunque no era lo que esperaban se casaron en el registro civil con una pequeña ceremonia entre familiares y amigos. Por cierto Jo consiguio un empleo como asistente de una gran firma de abogados y comenzara su carrera de leyes este semestre, Carlos por otro lado y con la idea de que Logan se vuelva famoso comenzara a estudiar relaciones publicas. Ambos se mudaran a la casa de Johanna despues de la boda.

Y entre Logan y yo todo esta perfecto, logre que aceptaran mi solicitud en Cal-Arts como escritor asi ambos nos iremos a California el proximo semestre, parece que todo marchara bien desde ahora.

-Listo te ves hermosa- le decia a Johanna acomodando su velo

-Gracias Kendall- dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- dije apenado

-Claro- contesto ella dulce

-Cuida mucho a papá a veces es algo testarudo pero se que te ama y si el no te cuida me dices y lo pongo en cintura- dije melancolico

-No te preocupes lo hare pero tu tambien cuida mucho a Logan en California y si vuelve a comenzar con sus tonterias me dices para tambien ponerlo en cintura- dijo igual de melancolico

Despues de eso ambos salimos hacia el jardin. Toda la ceremonia fue hermosa sin duda Johanna y mi padre hacian una pareja perfecta, justo ahora estan partiendo rumbo a su viaje de luna de miel, ya todos los invitados se han ido solo quedamos Jo, Carlos, Logan y yo sentados viendo las estrellas en el jardin.

-Vaya que nuestro ultimo año fue peor que una historia de terror- decia Carlos divertido

-Pero valio la pena- dije mirando a Logan

-Si valio la pena porque despues de tanta tormenta por fin salio el sol- dijo Jo mirando a Carlos

-¿Que tal si bailamos?- dijo Logan espontaneo

-Pero no hay musica- dijo Jo

-Que importa- dijo Logan despreocupado

Pareciamos unos locos bailando sin musica y mas locos aun cuando seguimos bailando aun cuando comenzo a llover.

Sin duda si tuviera que vivir todo lo que pase para estar con Logan, tal vez cambiaria algunas cosas pero sin duda siempre volveria a vivirlo.

*10 años despues*

-Y fue asi como despues de tanto tiempo Logan y Kendall lograron estar juntos aun con tantas tormentas sobre ellos- dije frente todos los asistentes a mi firma de libros

Han pasado diez años desde la graduacion.

Jett y Lucy se convirtieron en grandes corredores de arte y viven felices junto a sus tres hijos en Nueva York.

Dustin y James se casaron y mientras James trabaja como policia, Dust se encarga de sus hijos tanto adoptivos como biologicos gracias a que Lucy les rento su vientre.

Johanna y papá decidieron tomar un crucero para celebrar su decimo aniversario solo que se les olvido darnos una fecha para su regreso.

Javier se convirtio en un gran profesor y con el tiempo en el director de la preparatoria Gibson.

Jo y Carlos ahora viven con nosotros pues Carlos debe mantenerse pendiente de la carrera de Logs, Jo por otro lado es el "terror de los juzgados" y no bromeo asi le llaman, ambos siguen igual de felices junto a sus 5 hijos.

Dak se suicido apenas pasando su primer año en el psiquiatrico, si les soy sincero me da un poco de lastima pues segun lo que Logan me dijo aquellos diarios que la policia examino revelaban la soledad de la que fue victima y la que lo orillo al borde de la locura y una vida criminal.

Mi madre se mudo a California una vez que supo que yo estaria ahi, todos los fines de semana me visitaba y nos hacia compañia a mi y a Logan, y nosotros a ella; ahora vive conmigo ayudandome en el cuidado de mi hijo cuando Logan y yo estamos trabajando.

Y por si se lo preguntaron, si Logan se volvio un gran cantante y compositor, su primer disco fue todo un exito y los que le siguieron tambien posicionandolo como uno de los mejores cantantantes pop de todos los años. Yo por otro lado logre publicar mi primer libro sobre mi historia con Logan un año despues de que sali de la universidad, se mantuvo dos años en venta y se convirtio en un best seller al igual que los dos siguientes todos sobre como conoci al amor de mi vida, Logan y yo somos felices junto a nuestro pequeño Joe quien nacio gracias a que Jo nos alquilo su vientre.

-Listo para irnos, mi guapo escritor- decia Logan galante

-Listo mi rockero favorito- dije besandolo

Antes de que salieramos comenzo a llover.

-Esta tormenta no es tan bella como tu- dijo besando mi frente -Eres mi tormenta favorita Kendall Knight- dijo sonriendo

-Y tu la mia Logan Mitchell- dije besandolo de nuevo

Una y otra vez pasaria por todas las tormentas que vivi siempre y cuando todas me llevaran a Logan.

Fin Espero leernos pronto :)


End file.
